There is a luminaire including plural light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on a board, an annular surrounding wall member provided on the board so as to surround the plural light emitting diodes, and a sealing member filled inside the annular surrounding wall member.
In the luminaire as stated above, one end face of the surrounding wall member and the board are bonded by using an adhesive.
In such a case, if the coating amount of the adhesive is irregular, a portion where the adhesive is insufficient is formed between the surrounding wall member and the board. If the portion where the adhesive is insufficient is formed, bonding strength (fixing strength) becomes irregular, and a portion which is weak against external stress or thermal shock is partially formed. Thus, there is a fear that airtightness between the surrounding wall member and the board is reduced, performance is reduced by penetration of moisture and gas, and conduction failure or the like occurs due to peeling of the sealing member.
Besides, as the area of the board exposed at the inside of the surrounding wall member becomes small, light extraction efficiency becomes high. In this case, when the plural light-emitting diodes are mounted or the surrounding wall member is bonded, variability can occur at respective positions. Thus, a gap is needed between the plural light-emitting diodes or between the surrounding wall member and the plural light-emitting diodes. Accordingly, the area of the board exposed at the inside of the surrounding wall member can not be reduced, and there is also a problem that improvement of the light extraction efficiency is difficult.